Fiona
Fiona is a character from the original War of the Ancient Races. She contributed a total of 123 posts with a +1 karma before becoming inactive. Her character bio is as follows: : Name: Fiona Warren : Gender: Female Age: 25 Appearance: long brown hair, brown eyes, tall and slender figure. History: Fiona was born in England and lived there til her 20th birthday. Then she moved to France, to Paris, which always had been her wish. There she studied the law and worked as a lawyer for Wolfram & Hart. Her bio from Wotar II is as follows GENERAL Birth Name: Fiona Race: Human Age: 25 Gender: Female Occupation: Lawyer Birthplace: London Current Location: Japan Family Relations: Her parents Weapon: None Other Items Owned: None of great importance for her history BACKGROUND Personality: Fiona is a kind woman, warm hearted and helpfull. Even if she worked with demons, vampires, werewolves and other creatures, she kept her warm and friendly nature, trusting and peaceful. She knows not much about fighting, but tries to prevent conflicts with talking, and even towards her worst enemies she acts objective and correct. Detailed History: Fiona was born in England, in London, as first and only child of her parents. Her mother died when she was four years old, when she birthed a dead child and suffered from interior bleedings. Her father had to raise Fiona on his own, and he did a good job. Fiona always has been one of the best at school, and when she turned 18, she went to university in Oxford to study Law. Shortly after she finished university, her father almost died because of a heart attack. He had to be brought to a hospital, in which he still is lying, and to keep him alive there Fiona has to pay high bills for him. Therefor, she searched for a job to get as much money as possible. This brought her to France, where Wolfram & Hart had their headquarters. Lord Darkus, the leader of this company, and a demon, took her as a lawyer. As one of her first tasks, she provided the vampire clan of Norway with weapons and other items, and she herself travelled to this place as well. She assisted the Vampires, leaded by Victor Van Alberict and Sara, in destroying a werewolf base. At the same time, the mainbase of Wolfram & Hart was destroyed in France by Thomas and Juliette, and Lord Darkus was killed. When Fiona returned, she had no idea of what has happened, and was shocked to see the building in ruins, blewn up. Wolfram & Hart now was under the guidance of Isabelle, and she sent Fiona to Asia. Thomas, who has helped to destroy the company, has fled there, and Fiona was to find out more about him, as Thomas was a hybrid of Vampire and Werewolf. Fears: To lose her father Strengths: Loyalty Weaknesses: Fighting, no one ever has trained her there Likes: Magic Dislikes: Traitors APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: A fair, pale skin, light brown hair and hazel brown eyes. Clothing: Normal, human clothing Build: Tall, slender, strong Marks/Scars: None Role play Sample: Fiona purposely stayed out of the fight for now, as she never before has met any lycans before she didn't know how they act and attack. So she just stayed there for the moment, ready that if she would be attacked she would be able to defend herself, but otherwhise watching. It seemed that Victor and Sara could cope with the lycans perfectly well alone. She noticed Alena's warning look before she attacked Victor, Fiona stared back for one moment and backed away. SHe still remained frozen until she heard a crack behind them in the trees. She spinned around to see who there was and saw a strange creature up in a tree, glancing down and watching them. She has posted in the following threads: : The Night is For Hunting : Meeting Place : Victor and Sara`s nightwalk : Fiona's office : Lord Darkus office : Joccie here : The Gate : Mission Room : The Lab : Thomas office : 'Fiona ' Category:Characters Category:Vampires